Confesiones de una Coordinadora
by DariusXXI
Summary: Dawn busca consuelo en May al aceptar que Ash es demasiado distraído para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Las cosas van un poco más lejos de lo que Dawn cree que podrían.- Traducción de el original de Rukario autorizada -.- SapphirePearlShipping


**Confesiones de una coordinadora adolescente**

* * *

Vete al infierno

"Me rindo, Ash."

Ash Ketchum levantó su mirada con sorpresa al oír esas palabras, logrando ver a Dawn Berlitz, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, parada en la puerta de su habitación. Alarmado y preocupado se paró y acercó a la chica de cabello azul. "¿Qué? ¡No tienes por qué rendirte Dawn! ¡Eres una excelente coordinadora!". El fiel amigo del joven saltó sobre su hombro, vocalizando un "¡Él tiene razón!" al mismo tiempo.

Unas cuantas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas y luego volaron cuando Dawn noegó con su cabeza vigorosamente. "No estoy hablando de los concursos."

Un Ash confuso se detuvo frente a ella. "¿Eh? ¿Entonces a qué te refieres con que te rindes?"

"¡No lo soporto más! Me refería a ti." Al terminar de decir eso dio media vuelta y escapó por los pasillos del Centro Pokémon mientras más lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Ash solo pudo quedarse en la puerta de su habitación mirando aún confuso el camino por el que había salido corriendo su amiga. Pikachu bajó del hombro del entrenador y haciendo lo mismo pronunció tristemente el nombre de dicho entrenador en su propio idioma.

"¡Dawn, espera!" la llamó Ash intentando comprender el por qué de la situación.

"¡Vete al infierno!" chilló Dawn sin siquiera molestarse en detenerse.

Más adelante una puerta se abría a medida que Dawn se acercaba a la misma. De la puerta se asomó una chica vestida de rojo que produjo una exclamación de sorpresa cuando Dawn pasó en frente de ella llorando. Saliendo y cerrando la puerta May enfrentó a Ash y posó sus manos sobre su propia cintura. "¿¡Qué le hiciste ahora, Ash!?" Inquirió agresivamente la otra coordinadora.

"¡Ni siquiera lo sé!" Se defendió, mirando a Dawn dar la vuelta en una esquina. "Vino a mi habitación y me dijo que se rindió, intenté consolarla diciéndole que es una grandiosa coordinadora, pero entonces dijo que no era de los concursos de lo que estaba hablando, sino de mí, y…" se detuvo Ash, pensando en la chica de cabello azul mientras su pokémon le daba palmadas en su pierna para reconfortarlo. May suspiró y luego de hacer el mismo gesto de negación que la coordinadora más joven dijo "Hay Ash, eres tan denso. Vuelvo en seguida.". Luego se dio vuelta y fue por su amiga rápidamente.

"Pikachu, ¿podrías cuidarlas? Es tarde y no sé qué es lo que está pasando." Dijo el chico agachándose y acariciando la cabeza de su confiable pokémon, el cual asintió antes de partir en la búsqueda de las coordinadoras.

Luego de que Pikachu desapareciera por una esquina otra puerta se abrió y Brock asomó su cabeza. "¿Qué ocurrió?" Cuestionó semidormido, mirando a Ash con una expresión que al igual que la de su amigo demostraba confusión.

"Tal vez ese 'ese' tiempo del mes…" Contestó pensativo.

* * *

No soy gay.

Las estrellas brillaban alegremente arriba, sin saber de lo que ocurría debajo, en la Tierra. Dawn se encontraba sentada de espaldas a un gran árbol en el interior de uno de los bosques circundantes, sus piernas contra su pecho y sus brazos abrazándolas. Mientras lloraba pensaba enojada '¡No entiendo cómo puede ser tan estúpido!' 'Le doy pista tras pista y el las ignora todas. ¡No se como pude ser tan estúpida como para que me guste!'

Levantó su cabeza y frotó sus ojos. 'May es la única que comprende. Me alegro de que haya venido a Sinnoh después de terminar en Kanto.' 'Sólo la he vencido en un concurso una vez, pero está bien. Ella es una coordinadora mucho mejor que yo, y ha estado dedicándose a eso por algunos años más que yo.' Entonces suspiró cerrando sus ojos.

'Me pregunto si Ash no me quiere porque se supone que yo esté con alguien más. ¿Pero quién podría ser ese alguien? ¡Definitivamente no es Brock!'

Dawn escuchó unos sonidos provenientes de los arbustos cercanos y los miró para ver a May saliendo de ellos, quien caminó hasta ella y se agachó a su lado, viéndose preocupada. La primera miró a sus piernas mientras continuaba llorando. Ninguna de las dos supo de la presencia del ratón amarillo en los arbustos por los que May había salido.

"Supongo que oíste lo que pasó, ¿eh?" Inquirió Dawn, en un susurro debido a que se sentía avergonzada.

"Sí, tus gritos fueron algo fuertes." May rió nerviosamente. "¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó?"

Mientras Dawn sacudió su cabeza May se sentó a su lado, mirando al cielo por unos momentos. Estaba por irse a dormir, por lo que no llevaba su pañoleta ni sus guantes. Sus dedos golpeteaban nerviosamente en el piso mientras pensaba en qué decirle a la chica que secretamente amaba.

May había aceptado sus sentimientos hacia Dawn después de viajar con ellos por alrededor de un año. Aunque aún dudaba en llamarse a sí misma lesbiana (no le había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a sus padres o Max), aceptaba las mariposas que sentía en su estómago al estar tan cerca de Dawn. Sus piernas se rozaron con las de Dawn cuando esta se movió.

"Tengo un secreto," Dijo May de repente, mirando Dawn, quien era un poco más baja. "¿quieres escucharlo?"

La chica de cabello azul se limpió los ojos y la nariz antes de asentir. "Dime."

"A mí también me gustaba Ash," Admitió May. "Cuando estábamos en Hoenn. ¡Cuántas aventuras hemos tenido! Manaphy, Lucario, mis concursos y sus batallas de gimnasio…" Suspiró, "pero el era tan denso como ahora, sino más. Él artió hacia Sinooh y yo fui a Johto, donde por fin superé mis sentimientos hacia él."

Dawn parpadeó confundida "Entonces… ¿para qué volviste? ¿Seguramente no fue por Brock?"

May no pudo evitar reírse, pasando sus dedos por su cabello, al que tendría que peinar bastante luego de que volviesen. "¡Por supuesto que no! Volví porque bueno, mi pequeño hermano Max comenzó su viaje y no quería retrasarlo, ¿sabes?"

"Oh." Dawn miró sus manos, que se encontraban en su regazo.

May continuó, "Escuché que estabas viajando con él y por eso también vine intentar que no te enamores de él."

"¿Es por eso que me dijiste que no debería enamorarme de el esa vez?" La joven coordinadora no alzó la vista.

"Sí, exactamente."

"Oh, por un tiempo creí que tú venías por él."

May volvió a reír nerviosamente al sentirse incómoda, frotándose la nuca. No sabía qué más decir, así que tímidamente se acercó a su amiga y puso un brazo alrededor suyo. Al principio Dawn intentó romper el abrazo, pero luego de unos segundos rompió en llanto y enterró su cabeza en el pecho de May, lo que hizo que esta se sonrojara.

"¡Me gustaría haberte escuchado!" Chilló la chica de quince años. "¡Es una mierda sentirse así! ¡Lo odio tanto!"

"Oh, no, tú no lo odias," dijo con una voz tierna la chica mayor, sonriendo y posando un brazo en la cintura de la otra chica, usando su mano libre para jugar con el cabello de Dawn. "No por mucho tiempo al menos. Lo superarás, hay muchos Magikarp en el mar."

Después de unos momentos entretenida con el cabello de Dawn, May acercó su cara a ese cabello y lo olió, 'Shampoo de arándano, combina con el color de su cabello.' Se dijo a sí misma con una sonrisa.

Dawn miró hacia arriba haciando que May se moviera sorprendida y que se sonrojase de nuevo. "¿Cómo quién?", preguntó.

En los arbustos Pikachu movió sus orejas en señal de su leve sorpresa al ver que la cara de May se encontraba arriba de la de Dawn, y muy cerca. Se acercó un poco más para poder escuchar el susurro de la primera.

"Como yo," Susurró May, antes de presionar sus labios sobre los de Dawn.

Los ojos de Dawn se abrieron en sorpresa. Su pecho le dolía y por un momento se gritó a sí misma en su mente '¡Devuelve el beso!; _¡Devuelve el beso!_', pero May se retractó demasiado rápido, empujando a Dawn contra el suelo al mismo tiempo. "P-perdón, no debería haber hecho eso," tartamudeó May mientras se paraba y se alejaba, con sus ojos también muy abiertos. "No estaba pensando. Sólo quería que te sientas mejor, sólo estaba… No soy…"

Recuperándose velozmente del beso y el empujón, Dawn se paró dudosa y miró fijamente a May, que continuaba alejándose, transpirando, balbuceando cosas sin sentido y negando otras.

"Te veías tan triste que yo… Um, Ash es… ¿No te parecen lindos los Eevees? No soy… No… no me mires así por favor… Lo siento, en verdad lo siento… No soy…"

May se lamió los labios, bajando la cabeza al ver que la expresión en la cara de Dawn no cambiaba. Comenzaron a formarse lágrimas en sus ojos y finalmente gritó "¡No soy gay!", antes de darse vuelta y adentrarse más en el bosque corriendo, casi aplastando al pobre de Pikachu en el camino. El pokémon eléctrico se volvió a esconder, intentando decidirse por quedarse con Dawn o correr detrás de May.

Al parecer Dawn salió de su estado de trance de repente. "¡Argh! ¡May! ¡Espera!" Pikachu casi fue aplastado otra vez por una chica en plena aceleración. Rápidamente las siguió, intentando comprender todo lo que estaba pasando.

May seguía corriendo, evadiendo por poco las ramas bajas y los árboles, tropezando repetidamente pero recuperando el equilibrio con bastante habilidad. Ahora era ella la que estaba llorando. '¡Lo arruiné! ¡Lo arruiné! ¡No puedo creer lo que hice! La expresión en su cara… Oh Dios, las cosas van a ser tan incómodas ahora, nada volverá a ser lo mismo…"

Estaba en lo cierto, las cosas nunca volverían a ser lo mismo.

* * *

Persecución.

"¡May! ¡Ouch! ¡Maldita sea, May! ¿¡Dónde estás!?"

'¡Malditaseamalditaseamalditasea! ¡Estoy perdida!' Pensaba Dawn viendo los árboles alrededor suyo ya sin esperanzas. No notó el corte en su mejilla donde una rama la había tocado. '¡Y no puedo encontrar a May!'

El crujido de las hojas y una mancha roja moviéndose fueron suficiente para hacer que Dawn comience a correr otra vez. "¡May! ¡Maaaaay!" La llamaba, maldiciendo en su mente. '¿Por qué demonios corre tan rápido?'

"¡MAY!" Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo cuando tropezó con la raíz de un árbol, lo que provocó que golpee fuertemente el suelo. Atontada, se quedó con la cara en la tierra hasta que su mente se despejó. Uno de sus lados le dolía, por lo que usó su mano derecha para frotar la parte baja de su abdomen, encontrando un pequeño pero bastante sangrante corte, el cual, según ella, debió ser causado por una roca filosa. "Oww…" se quejó, levantando su mano para encontrarla casi empapada con sangre.

Detrás de ella Pikachu se detuvo y miró preocupado a la chica de cabello azul, a punto de salir de los arbustos que le proveían de un decente camuflaje cuando Dawn se incorporó para continuar su búsqueda.

"¡May! ¡MAY! ¡Por favor, May! ¡Tenemos que hablar!"

No hubo respuesta, y había perdido todo rastro de la castaña además de lo poco que quedaba de su sentido de la dirección.

"¡Respóndeme May! ¡Por Favor! ¡May!"

'¿Por qué demonios es tan difícil? ¿Por qué no dije nada antes? ¡Entonces no habría echado a correr!'

Siguió gritando el nombre de la chica de la pañoleta, comenzando a sentirse frustrada y sin tener en cuenta cualquier posible peligro. Ahora cada uno de sus gritos era con toda su fuerza.

"¡MAY! ¡MAY! ¡MAAAAAAAAY! ¡RESPONDE! ¡TE VOY A ENCONTRAR DE TODAS MANERAS! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡MAY-¡"

Las llamadas que emitía Dawn se transformaron en un grito que transmitía miedo, ya que un gran Honchkrow bajó de un árbol, claramente irritado y sin problemas con demostrarlo. "HONCH! Honch, honch! Krow!" vocalizó el ave picoteando la cara y el cabello de Dawn, quien trataba de defenderse moviendo sus brazos. "¡Auch! ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Lo siento, no quise- Auch!"

Fue tomada en brazos por May, quien intentaba alejarla del pokémon cargándola y corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas. "¡May!" Gritó felizmente Dawn, "¡Gracias!" Miró sobre su hombro para ver al gran pokémon volando aún enojado detrás de ellas. May ya la había bajado y ambas corrían juntas.

"¡No me agradezcas todavía!" Respondió May sin aliento. "¡Busquemos un lugar seguro!" Ambas miraron adelante mientras corrían, y aunque vieron un breve destello de luz detrás de ellas ninguna de las dos sospechó que la fuente de la misma era Pikachu, que había paralizado al pokémon volador con un Attack Trueno.

* * *

Más que amigas

Ambas coordinadoras se detuvieron en un pequeño claro. May finalmente soltó la muñeca de la otra chica y posó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, respirando pesadamente en busca del oxígeno que había agotado corriendo. Luego de recuperar su aliento se dio vuelta para no mirar a la chica cuyo cabello azul tanto le atraía, intentando no volver a llorar. 'Aquí viene, el rechazo. Prepárate.' Se dijo a sí misma.

"May," suspiró Dawn al tener la posibilidad de respirar normalmente otra vez. "May, debo decir que yo-"

'¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡No puedo escucharlo!' Pensó la castaña, echando a correr presa del pánico que la invadía ante la certeza que tenía de que sería rechazada.

"Oh no, ¡No lo harás!" Dawn tomó la parte trasera de la blusa de May con una fuerza tal que sorprendentemente fue más que la necesaria para evitar que escapara de nuevo. May forcejeó un rato, acercando a Dawn en un intento de vencerla, mientras que Pikachu miraba atento desde los arbustos.

La coordinadora del cabello azul logró mantener su agarre sobre May hasta que ella se cansó demasiado como para continuar con su forcejeo, la llevó al suelo con fuerza pero a la vez cuidado de no lastimarle y luego se sentó sobre ella para prevenir cualquier intento de escape futuro. Tomando sus muñecas con sus propias manos posicionó las de la chica mayor a los lados de la cabeza de la misma y gruñó "¿¡Podrías _escucharme_!?"

May asintió mientras jadeaba, sonrojándose al darse cuenta de la posición en la que ahora se encontraban.

"_Gracias,"_ Dijo exasperada. Luego del tiempo necesario de recuperación después de otro esfuerzo físico, mirando directamente a los ojos de May, de una coloración diferente a la propia, comenzó con su búsqueda de respuestas. "Para empezar, ¿Por qué querías escapar?"

"Yo… tú…" May intentó débilmente liberarse de la dominación, se rindió, y respondió dócilmente, "La expresión en tu cara… No podía soportarla…"

"Estaba sorprendida May. Segundo," Continuó Dawn, "gracias por salvarme de ese Honchkrow. Me alegra que hayas vuelto, aunque aún me siento realmente enojada contigo por tratar de salir corriendo otra vez." Su cara estaba llenar de marcas causadas por el pico del pokémon y su cabello estaba hecho un desastre.

May lloriqueó suavemente "Lo siento…"

Dawn redujo la intensidad de su mirada pero no la de su agarre. "Está bien. Ahora, por último…" May cerró sus ojos y contuvo su respiración, sabiendo que este era finalmente el momento en el que sería rechazada. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa cuando Dawn susurró maliciosamente "¿Supongo que podrías ser gay por mí?"

"¿Perdón?" dijo sin creer lo que oía.

Dawn soltó una de las muñecas de May y comenzó a tocar su nariz juguetonamente. "Justo antes de echar a correr, dijiste que no eras gay, ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué te parece ser gay… para mí?"

"¿Estás… Estás diciendo que también te gusto?"

"Yo… sí. Es que eres tan buena amiga, siempre ayudándome cuando más lo necesito… Estoy empezando a preguntarme qué es lo que hice por ti…" Murmuró sonrojándose. "No sé cómo lo tomarán mis padres o cómo reaccionaran mis amigos, nunca creí que terminaría con una chica, pero tú… eres… diferente." Dawn rozó gentilmente una de las mejillas de May con una sonrisa. "Ash probablemente se enamore de Pikachu antes que de alguna de nosotras, y…"

Al escuchar este comentario Pikachu sacudió sus orejas sorprendido y confuso. ¿No se supone que Ash ya lo ama? ¿No era el su compañero y mejor amigo? El ratón amarillo no tenía idea de a qué se referían las chicas, así que sólo siguió escuchando.

"… y ahora sólo voy a besarte, ¿sabes?" Dawn soltó completamente a May, sacó sus piernas de la posición en la que estaban a cada lado de la chica castaña y acostada sobre ella se movió para que sus caras estuviesen al mismo nivel. Una vez que lo hizo la besó y ésta rápidamente le correspondió, rodeando la cintura de la primera con sus brazos.

Dawn levantó a la castaña y le sonrió cálidamente, manteniendo sus brazos por sobre sus hombros. May sonrió sintiéndose un poco mareada, "Ese fue bastante bueno para ser un primer beso."

"¿Perdón? ¿Primero? Creo que tú robaste mi primer beso como hace unos treinta minutos." Respondió simulando levemente el sentirse indignada.

"Creo que entonces te robaré el tercero también." May se inclinó y la besó nuevamente, moviendo sus manos hacia arriba hasta que llegaron a tomar ambos lados de la cara de la otra para hacer más profundo el beso, pasando por sus hombros y su cuello.

"Mmmh…" Gimió suavemente Dawn, presionando el pecho de May con el suyo. Al abrir su boca levemente sintió la lengua de la castaña entrando, lo que provocó que la abriera más para permitirle más libertad de movimiento. Su lengua recorrió la extensión del interior de la boca de Dawn, ganándose otro gemido de la chica de quince años. May soltó una risita aún durante el beso antes de liberar la cara y los labios de Dawn de su apasionado agarre.

"¿Otra vez?"

"Sí." Ambas chicas volvieron a besarse. Dawn dejó que sus brazos bajaran naturalmente hasta la parte media de la espalda de May cuando esta entró nuevamente en su boca. Ella movía sus manos lentamente en círculos sobre la espalda de la otra chica sintiendo sus manos contra su propio abdomen y su lengua dentro de su boca.

'¿Qué dirá mamá sobre esto? ¿Podría llegar a…desheredarme… por estar con May?'

Dudó un poco cuando la lengua de May retrocedió saliendo de su boca, aunque usó el tiempo para respirar por su nariz apresuradamente. Sintiendo la boca de May abierta, pero también con un poco de duda, ahora fue ella quién usó su lengua, entrando en la cavidad perteneciente a la de su compañera.

'¡No podría!... ¿O sí? Si lo hiciera, ¿aún así seguiría con May?… May ha sido una gran amiga desde que se unió al grupo…'

May arqueó su cuerpo logrando más contacto con el de Dawn a medida que hacían más profundo el beso. Las manos de la chica mayor se movieron arriba hacia el pecho de la más joven, masajeando sus pechos a través de su blusa. Dawn tembló un poco a causa del placer que le provocó su compañera, su corazón comenzando a latir más rápido. 'No podría dejarla simplemente porque a mi madre no le guste la idea. Si a mamá no le gusta tal vez pueda hacerle cambiar de idea de alguna forma. Ohh…'

Las manos de Dawn también se movieron, con un poco de duda por los pensamientos que estaba teniendo y lentamente debido a lo que May le estaba haciendo, pero también se detuvieron en los pechos de su compañera. Masajeó uno mientras intentaba no ser muy ruidosa, distraída por las acciones de la castaña e intentando explorar completamente la boca de May. Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad Dawn comenzó a separarse para terminar el beso, sin querer llegar demasiado lejos. Aunque no hubiesen riesgos ella aún no estaba lista.

Con un suspiro de parte de May el beso concluyó y ambas fueron capaces de respirar normalmente. La chica del cabello azul apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de May y luego la miró.

"Entonces…" Murmuró May, "¿Qué le vamos a decir a los chicos?"

"Yo digo que nada todavía… Yo… yo no estoy muy segura de esto… Quiero estar contigo, pero, no sé cómo lo tomarán los otros."

"… De acuerdo…" Dijo suavemente May a la vez que ponía más fuerza en su abrazo a la cintura de Dawn. "No quiero hacerte sentir incómoda, sé que esto es nuevo para ti." Lentamente soltó a la otra coordinadora, que sonrió y frotó su cara contra el cuello de May. "No digo que no me guste estar a solas contigo, pero me estoy enfriando y los chicos ya deben estar preocupándose. ¿Quieres volver?"

"Sí, vamos." Cuando ambas chicas se incorporaron Pikachu decidió que necesitaba estar de vuelta antes que May y Dawn. Rápidamente atravesó el bosque agradecido de que la salida no se encontraba demasiado lejos, por lo que las chicas no tendrían problemas en volver. Aún así esperó fuera del Centro Pokémon hasta que escuchó los pasos de las chicas, cuando entró por la puerta automática y volvió con su entrenador.

* * *

Pikachu lo sabe todo.

"Chu! Pi! Pikachu! Pikachu pika!" Exclamó Pikachu moviendo sus patas. El ratón amarillo estaba en la cama de Ash explicándole lo que había pasado entre las coordinadoras apresuradamente. Ash escuchó todo, muy sorprendido al principio y luego asintiendo pensativamente.

"Chu pi ka, chuuuu," Pikachu dijo a su entrenador lo del Honchkrow que atacó a Dawn. A Ash le hubiera gustado estar ahí para capturarlo, pero felicitó a su compañero por mantener a ambas chicas a salvo. Pikachu continuó hablando rápidamente en su propio lenguaje, 'olvidando' la parte sobre él y Ash, y terminando con una imitación algo cómica de Dawn y May besándose.

Ash rió y tomó a Pikachu en sus brazos.

"May parecía querer estar cerca lo más posible de Dawn…" comentó pensativo. Aunque no le importaba realmente que sus dos amigas fueran lesbianas. ¡Mientras ellas fueran felices, el no tendría problema y las apoyaría! Sólo esperaba que estuviesen preparadas para el rechazo que muy probablemente experimentarían. "Si sólo la gente pudiese aceptar a las otras personas como son." Suspiró Ash. Pikachu lamió su mejilla para levantarle el ánimo.

"Pi pika." El pokémon eléctrico sacudió sus orejas en alarma. Ash asintió y caminó hacia la puerta, poniendo su oreja sobre la misma.

* * *

Final.

Dawn y May se acercaron al Centro Pokémon tomadas de la mano. Sin muchas ganas de hacerlo, soltaron la de la otra al entrar en el espacio en el cual las luces del centro hacían posible la visión en la oscuridad de la noche. Se dirigieron a sus habitaciones silenciosamente para no molestar a ninguno de los que estaban durmiendo. May se detuvo fuera de su habitación esperando que Dawn entrase a la suya.

"Buenas noches." Susurró. Dawn sonrió y asintiendo repitió la misma despedida momentánea.

Entonces la puerta de la habitación de Ash se abrió, y el chico se asomó con Pikachu sobre su hombro, sonriendo a ambas. "¡Me alegra ver que están de nuevo sanas y salvas! ¡Pikachu y yo estábamos a punto de salir a buscarlas!" Al notar la mirada discreta que ambas intercambiaron se le dificultó el no sonreír más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

"Estamos bien, Ash. Vete a dormir, ¡no quiero tener que escuchar tus quejas por falta de sueño además de que estás hambriento todo el día!" Respondió May bromeando.

"No es como si _siempre_ estuviese hambriento." Se defendió. "Es mi estómago. De todas maneras quizá debamos ir a dormir. ¡El próximo pueblo tiene un gimnasio!"

"Y también tendrá un concurso." Dijeron ambas chicas a la vez, antes de mirarse y sonreír nuevamente en consecuencia.

"Buenas noches, y felicitaciones." Rápidamente volvió a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

Ambas coordinadoras parpadearon con una notable confusión en sus caras mirando la puerta por la que había escapado el entrenador.

"¿No crees que él haya sido capaz de…?" Comenzó Dawn.

"¿enviar a Pikachu a espiarnos?" Concluyó May.

"¡AAASH! ¡PIKACHUUU!"

* * *

Notas: Traducción realizada con la autorización del autor original, Rukario, a cuyo perfil se puede acceder desde mi lista de favoritos.

Si alguien desea que le traduzca un fanfic del inglés al español o viceversa, envíeme un pm y veré que puedo hacer.


End file.
